


The Gilbatar University Time Travel Club

by Skittlethrill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Musical, Relationships will show later on, Time Travel, ah the obtuse triangle, idk what this is, pretty fly for a samurai guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill
Summary: 11 students and one professor are given a strange machine. Toying around with it gives them 11 strangers, all from different periods of time.It's a big predicament, but slowly, everyone learns something about themselves they never knew.





	1. The Engineering Club

_The machine clattered onto the concrete as its holder dropped it, escaping the vicinity up the ladder. Their pursuer left as well, taking another route to their target_

_“Ugh! Could you please keep it down, I’m trying to stream here!” A young woman stepped out onto the fire escape, a floor above the ground, before noticing the white machine. She vaulted the railing onto the ground, grunting in pain as the shock reverberated up her joints, before picking it up. “Bastion...Technologies? That’s weird.” She went back inside the building, a plan forming in her mind._  


* * *

 

The car drove past houses on end, looking like something out of a 50s movie. Occasionally, the car stopped to let pedestrians pass by. A couple on their way to the theatre. A group of children playing street hockey. A gang of 5 high school students, doing their homework with each other on the curb.

Efi Oladele stared out the window as they passed by. Oh how she wanted to join them. Of course, she had been one of them, but at the tender age of 12, she was already attending university. She was a prodigy, revered and admired by her fellow prepubescent friends, and was seen as a driving force in robotics.

“My, Efi, you seem quite enthralled with those children.” Her aunt, Orisa commented. “Are you sure you should’ve taken university at such a young age?”

Efi turned forward. “Don’t worry, Auntie, I’m sure I’ll be fine! Besides, Mechanical Engineering is amazing! I love my classmates!”

Orisa smiled. “Ah, you have my sister’s persistence. I can already see why you became such a celebrity with your robots.”

The car stopped at the right address, and Efi hopped out. “I’ll text you when I need to come home. See you later!” Her aunt nodded, driving off, and Efi went to the door, pressing the doorbell.

Immediately, the door opened, revealing a young Asian woman with short hair, a blue jacket with pink and white stripes tied tightly around her waist.

“Hana!” Efi cheered.

“Efi!” Hana smiled, opening the door and picking Efi up, transporting her over the staircase and setting her back into the front room of the house. “I’m glad you made it. Everyone’s here, come on!”

The gamer pulled the roboticist into the living room, where around 12 people had gathered. The normal class size had 7 students.

“Woah, what’s with all the plus ones?” Efi asked.

Hana scoffed and collapsed into a chair. “ Not my fault there’s 5 people here. Sombra and Amelie begged Gabe to take them, Mako brought Mei because Mei has nothing better to do, Fareeha brought her girlfriend and...wait…”

“There’s four people here who aren’t engineering students. And I did not beg, I simply came along here to observe the amusement that is Sombra.” Amelie corrected, flipping her ponytail.

The aforementioned Latina giggled, crumpling a sheet of paper up from a magazine on the table. “You know it, _querido_.” She threw it into Gabe’s face, where it fell into his upright hood. Gabe rolled his eyes, threw his hood down and threw the paper projectile back.

Hana sighed. “Please save me, Efi. Genji is bad enough.”

“Hey, I’m not that annoying, am I?” Genji protested, laid back in his chair.

The overwhelming, continuous silence that followed provided the answer. It was interrupted by the sudden arrival of their professor, Prof. Torbjorn, or as everyone called him, Torby.

“I’m back.” He said, gruffly as he set a plate of cookies onto the coffee table.

“Oooh, cookies!” Mei squealed as she took one. “I love them!”

“Hopefully it’s not oatmeal raisin like last time.” Fareeha remarked as she took a bite. “Those were disgusting.”

“I actually like oatmeal raisin.” Efi said through bites of chocolate chip.

“See, that’s the problem, you can’t say Efi’s a monster for liking oatmeal raisin, because that’s Efi, But then it’s oatmeal raisin.”

“An omnic has no need to eat.” Zenyatta relaxed on the sofa, next to Genji’s chair. “So I have no opinion on cookie flavours. But I prefer caramel.”

“Everyone loves caramel cookies, Zenyatta.” Angela walked in with a cup of tea.

Sighing, Genji took another cookie. “Once again, Zenyatta saves the day.” He took a bite. “Oh my god, it’s oatmeal raisin.”

Mei chuckled as she took another cookie. “I like oatmeal raisin.”

“You’re a monster, Mei.” Fareeha reprimanded, as she kissed Angela on the cheek.

“I like oatmeal raisin.” Mako remarked, to silence. “No?”

“Okay, Mako, that’s because you’re gigantic. Like, huuge.” Genji threw a cookie at Mako’s belly, the Kiwi catching it as it slid off. “You could smother someone with that belly.”

“I like his belly, it makes him huggable.” Mei pouted.

Before Genji could make a comeback, Hana interrupted him. “Okay you guys, shut up. Anyways, guess what I found.” She put a small machine on the coffee table, next to the cookies.

“Looks like a remote control.” Efi observed. “It even has a numpad.”

“I can’t believe I was betrayed, Hana, I had a good comeback.” Genji crossed his arms.

“Sure Jan.” Sombra smiled, before looking over to the machine. “Bastion Technologies?”

“Where’d you get that?” Gabe asked.

“No, that’s what it says at the bottom.” She pointed at the orange and blue logo, with a yellow canary at the top.

Mei fiddled around with her phone. “There’s no company called Bastion Technologies, though.”

“Maybe it’s a calculator? There’s a screen up top.” Gable pointed at the small, narrow screen. He pressed the power button.

The screen lit up, displaying green letters. “INPUT PREFIX”.

“Prefix? What does that mean?” Torb asked.

Genji pressed the number 1, then the number 2.

“Genji!” Efi shrieked. “What if it’s a bomb?”

“Relax, Efi, it’s probably nothing. Look.” The screen now showed “INPUT SUFFIX”.

Torbjorn pressed 18, then pressed the enter key. “Looks to be a remote. Maybe it connects to multiple televisions?”

“What kind of person has 12 televisions?” Amelie asked, watching from the sofa.

He shrugged, while Genji pressed 9, then 1.

“Genji, stop that, you might blow it up.” Angela scolded.

“Wait, what’s the highest we can go?” Mako asked as he toyed around with Zenyatta’s blue baseball cap.

Genji pressed a few numbers. “Looks like it’s 19. I’mma change that one to the Weather Channel.” He pressed 1, then 4.”

“No, wait, gimme!” Sombra snatched the remote away. “Change it to Channel 81, the Spanish one! I heard they’re airing Maria la del Barrio!” She pressed the 8 and 1 button.

Efi took the remote. “Sombra, we can both watch it!” She pressed 18 for the prefix, before pressing 81. “There! Now you can both watch what you want!”

“Yes, but is it really a television?” Zenyatta asked.

Hana took the remote. “So what? Let’s punch random numbers in!”

“What’s the logic in that?” Mako asked. “Shouldn’t we turn it to the police?”

“Police gave it back. Said nothing to do with them, so I get to play around with it. Man, I bet the guy’s freaking out. Discovery Channel.” She pressed 4 and 2. “History Channel” 5 and 6. “Disney Channel!” 6 and 2. “Treehouse!” 1 and 7.

“The fuck is Treehouse?” Genji asked, Fareeha clamping Efi’s ears in time.

“It’s like a little kids TV channel.” Hana explained as she pressed 4 and 7.

“Hana, Channel 17 is news.”

The gamer in question huffed as she pressed 7 and 1, before noticing another button. “Wait, what does this button do?”

“What button?” Amelie stood up to examine the remote.

“It says Activate…”

“Press it.” Sombra challenged.

“What? No, it might be a bad idea.”

“ _Press it_.”

“No!” Hana squealed as Sombra snatched the remote away.

“Imma press it.”

“SOMBRA STOP!” Everyone yelled, to no avail, including Amelie.

And so, the hacker pressed it, a manic grin on her face.

  
**[Danganronpa OST: Punishment Rocket]**


	2. Escape Artist Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know this was going to happen hon

As Sombra pushed the button, she had a manic smile on her face.

Unfortunately, the machine shook, and it slowly floated up, shocking the Latina.

The screen scrolled, before showing a few numbers.

_1218 1291 1917 1942 1944 1981 1881 1971 1962 1947 1956_

“They look like...years.” Torbjorn. “My god, what have we done?”

The machine shook, and 1218 scrolled up, spitting out a large man in medieval armor. A samurai was next, followed by a soldier from World War 1.

“Oh shit, it’s a time machine!” Gabe exclaimed, shielding Efi and Fareeha from the fire of bodies.

The machine shot out more beams of light, flinging people from different centuries all over, until the machine rose further up.

Then it exploded.

The resulting shockwave blew everyone off their feet, overturning furniture and sending the plates of cookies flying.. Genji ducked, narrowly avoiding an IKEA armchair that took hours to build, while Mercy ran to a more unlucky Mei, underneath a light coffee table.

Efi looked up from Gabe’s protective hug, encompassing her and Zenyatta as the smoke rose.

Zenyatta, for the first time in the 4 years that Efi knew him, emitted the first mildly inappropriate word anyone would hear from him.

“Hell.” He said, as he wrangled himself from Gabe’s grasp, leaving the muscular man to grab nothing.

“Oh my god, Zenyatta swore. In front of Efi.” Fareeha remarked as she took a few steady steps, as if a machine they weren’t fooling around with earlier hadn’t spit out people who looked like they were from another time.

“Uh, guys, did what just happen not happen?” Sombra asked, surveying the damage. “I see a gorilla. Harambe’s back.”

Gabe took a very deep breath and chucked the nearest thing at Sombra, the baking pan of cookies that was now empty. The computer science major merely sidestepped, letting the pan hit a woman with brown hair and a small stature.

Torbjorn got up, infuriated. “Look what you have done, Sombra! You have ruined my living room! What is my wife going to say?! What will my kids do?!” The knight next to him cowered.

A man,dressed like a cowboy, stood up. “What in tarnation is goin’ on here?” He cocked his revolver, pointing it at everyone. “Y’all ain’t goin’ nowhere til I get an explanation!”

Each student eyed each other, omnic to human to IKEA dwarf to prepubescent girl to human back to omnic.

Genji turned to the confused newcomers, shrugging with a sheepish grin. “Ehhh...sorry, no can do?”

The cowboy cocked his gun.

Hana stepped forward. “Stop! I just found a machine and we toyed around with it and this happened! No one needs to die!”

“Hey, show me this machine!" A boy in a soldier uniform spoke up.

The gamer looked around. “I can’t find it.” She declared.

Gabe, in the meantime, had circled the room to the cowboy, and wrapped his hands around him, grabbing the gun from his hands, or at least attempting to. Genji then charged forward, pinning the cowboy to the floor, Fareeha joining his two assailants.

Amelie, in the meantime, set the coffee table back upright and stepped on, clapping her hands as if she were a kindergarten teacher silencing her class of children. “Everyone.” Her calm, clear voice sounded out through the room, tinted with a French accent and a small mix of malice and amusement. “You will stay silent, and we will work this out. You will cooperate, no?”

An older man with blond hair spoke up, somewhere around Gabe’s age. “I want answers. What is this place?”

“We are scientists.” Amelie answered. “We have invented a time travel device, however, an accident has happened. That is why we need your cooperation.”

“Wait, that’s not-” Efi’s protest was interrupted by Amelie shushing her.

“My colleagues and I must discuss this recent turn of events.” She gestured to the 12 students. “Follow me.”

“But what about...him?” Gabe asked, referring the cowboy.

“Tie him up, then.” Amelie smirked, as she left the room, Mercy and Mei following her.

“Wait, what if they try to break out?” Gabe protested even further, standing up as the other three followed Amelie’s instructions.

“Hm...Torbjorn, do be a dear and fetch me the rope. I know you have one and you cannot lie.”

Torb grumbled and went upstairs, returning with a long coil of rope.

Slowly but surely, each person had their hands tied, and all the students filed out of the room, Amelie shut the door behind them.

Gabe put his hands up. “Okay, Amelie, you have a lot of explaining to do. What the _flying fuck_ was that?”

* * *

 

If there was one word running through Lucio’s mind, it was confusion.

He was returning home from a show when he had tripped down a ravine, and suddenly, he had turned up in someone’s living room, and there were people, and a _gorilla_ , and more people with strange fashion sense, and for some reason a robot?

Lucio’s hands and legs were tied, so there was nothing he could really do but flop around on the floor. So flop was what he did. Surprisingly, for a bunch of scientists, they were dumb, he thought. He could inch around like a caterpillar.

The cowboy inched himself towards Lucio’s mouth. “Hey.” He nudged the DJ. “You mind chewin’ the ropes off?”

Lucio looked up. That was the cowboy who was about to shoot the scientist, right?

“Uh...you’re not going to shoot me, right?” Lucio asked, tentatively.

The cowboy chuckled, inching his cuffed hands closer. “Naw, I don’t bite. I won’t, really. Fucker took my gun.”

Well, that was a relief.

Lucio nodded. “Alright…” And he began gnawing on the cowboy’s ropes.

In a few minutes, the cowboy was free, and worked off the ropes binding his legs, before working on Lucio’s ropes, snapping the ropes off Lucio’s chafed wrists.

The DJ shook his wrists, and worked off his ropes as well. “We need to get out.”

“Hey, what about us?!” A blonde-haired man protested in the corner, next to a Japanese man with a bun, dressed in some sort of karate gi?

“What, you want us to let you go?” The cowboy asked.

“Obviously!” shouted someone in the corner, a girl with short brown hair who got clipped by debris. “I want to know why we’re trapped here in the future!”

“My teeth hurt.” Lucio groaned.

“Well, I ain’t bitin’ y’all off.” The cowboy approached the door. “Shit, they’re talkin outside.”

“Just stay here, maybe things will work themselves out.” The gorilla suggested, everyone immediately moving far away from him as possible.

“Hey, aren’t you Jesse McCree? The legend of the Wild West or somethin’?” The blonde haired man asked.

He nodded. “Sure am. What’s it to ya?”

“Huh. They say you rode off into the sunset after a six-man shootout outside of Westworth and never was seen again.”

“Dude, whaaat?” Lucio looked at McCree, staring at the holster at his belt.

“Who said?” Jesse asked, confused.

“It’s practically folklore, you’re a legend! Wait...but if you were never seen again…” The man went into deep thinking. “Oh shit...the reason you were never seen again was because you time traveled!”

“...Let’s just go.” Lucio took McCree’s hand and opened the living room window, the two men climbing outside.

“Hey, what about us?!” The brown haired woman exclaimed.

“We’ll come back later.” McCree waved them off, and dragged Lucio out.

There was a great silence in the room.

“They’re not coming back, are they?”

“No.” Everyone said, even the gorilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game, which year would everyone be from?
> 
> descriptions for modern crew:
> 
> Sombra: Hackergirl, reaper's childhood friend/old flame, computer science studies, walking meme  
> Windowmaker: Dancer girl who is not blue. Reaper's friend.  
> Genji: p l a y b o y, Mercy's friend and student of Tobjorn, making him Reaper's classmate  
> Reaper: Student of Tobjorn, slight edgelord, m y s t e r i o u s  
> Mei: Precious girl, Student of Climatology and Roadhog's friend  
> Mercy: MEDIC, Pharah's gf, nurse/graduated med student  
> D.Va: Gamergremlin, doritios, Tobjorn's student,fuckin meme  
> Roadhog: p r e c i o u s p i g m a n, Tobjorn's student  
> Tobjorn: Engineering Prof, IKEA dwarf  
> Zenyatta: Omnic, engineering student, love-hate relation with Tobjorn, Shambali omnic, aaaa  
> Pharah: Engineering student with Tobjorn, Mercy's gf  
> Efi: Ah, the obtuse triangle,smol cinnamon roll, Efi, Engineering student


End file.
